Brittany-Finn Relationship
The Brittany-Finn Relationship, commonly known as Brinn, Finntany, or Pierson, is the friendship between Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson. Their closest moment to a relationship was in Hell-O, when Finn went on a "double date" at Breadstix with Brittany and Santana. Episodes Season One Hell-O After being asked out by Santana and Brittany as part of a plot by Sue to make Rachel jealous and quit Glee Club, Finn goes on a date at Breadstix with both of them. During the night, though, the girls spend most of it talking about guys at McKinley High (including Finn, who is being ignored while they talk). They also offer to make out in front of him. But the date wasn't a success and they haven't dated since. Journey Before New Directions performs onstage, Mr. Schuester jokes that "They have something the other teams don't... Finn's dancing!" Everyone laughs, and Finn looks pleased when Brittany taps him on the shoulder jokingly yet comfortingly, then goes back to a grim face. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Mr Schue asks the glee club "Who is Christopher Cross?" Brittany replies that he discovered America. Finn nods, looking as if he agreed with it. Duets When Sam joins New Directions, Mr. Schuester asks the class, "What's a Duet?," and Brittany answers "A blanket" making Finn turn to her and smile. Blame It on the Alcohol Finn and Brittany are dance partners during the performance of Blame It (On the Alcohol), Finn mentions Brittany, when explaining what the Glee girls are like when they are drunk, he refers to Brittany as "The Drunk Stripper." Season Three The Purple Piano Project When Santana was kicked out of Glee club, Finn worriedly looked at Brittany to see if she was okay. Unfortunately, she seemed very upset. Pot O' Gold Finn says Brittany is like Rain Man with boobs. Later, Finn finds out that Brittany will be leaving the New Directions and she tells him that Santana made a wish on her leprechaun, Rory, that she would leave and go join the Troubletones with her. He tells her the "believing in Santa thing" was cute but leprechauns aren't real and that she needed to grow up and to not be such an idiot. Brittany reacts to this, and stands up for herself, saying it was bullying, it was mean and she wouldn't accept it. Finn later apologizes and gives Brittany a hug to make up for his actions. Mash Off Brittany talks to Santana in the corridor, and while doing so states that Santana should stop making fun of Finn. I Kissed A Girl Brittany looks angry at the fact that Finn was singing to Santana and not to her. Goodbye Brittany along with Finn and the rest of New Directions send Rachel off to New York at the train station, waving goodbye. Season Four The Break-Up In this episode, after Finn and Rachel have a rough moment together, Finn comes back to Lima and Will lets him visit the Glee Club. Brittany hugs Finn when she sees him. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs * Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) - Brittany and Finn both have lines near the end of the song. *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie foxx. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''We Are Young'' by fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) Trivia *Both are the tallest New Directions members of their gender, except during season two, when Lauren was part of the group. *Both were nominated for Senior Prom King in Season Three. *Both slept with Santana. *Brittany is the best dancer in the group, but Finn is the worst. *Heather Morris said she used to have a crush on Cory Monteith. Gallery 192.460x325.jpg 250px-Finnbrittany-glee.jpg 0013068y.png Tumblr l61iuvpWFH1qzdyw9o1 400.png Tumblr lasbvwfEcF1qddrxgo1 250.jpg Tumblr lhk388Ufm41qgsz39.jpg 14kyueb-1.gif Tumblr lsb76qIJf21qmnzil.gif Britthatesfinn.gif 056k.jpg tumblr_l30fnjnyQo1qzzqaxo17_500.gif britfinn3.jpg brinn21.gif glee-2x18-finn-brittany-cap-40.png 329px-2x14.jpg imagesdcvbghnjmk,.,mnbv.jpg tumblr_lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo2_250.gif tumblr_lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo3_250.gif tumblr_lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo4_250.gif tumblr_lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo5_250.gif tumblr_lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo6_250.gif britt1.png britt2.png Britt3.jpg tumblr_ljf3lxfUuj1qc0ao5.jpg tumblr_ljf485tYOv1qc0ao5.gif BTWFritters.png FrittersHug.gif Tumblr lla5eg5n451qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1tarpkOM1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m1efgvhiTH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1fph50zSH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1hn67BoFe1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m23wz954uw1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships